


深入灵魂的爱

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	1. Jason Todd  ver.

Jason紧咬着嘴唇。有细碎的声音从他的喉咙中溢出来。他拧着眉头，阴沉着脸。冰凉的雨水顺着他的头发滑落，黑色的皮夹克上，雨痕清晰。  
他没有戴头罩，在这里，他不是Red Hood。  
他是Jason。  
Jason Todd。  
他没能听到那只小红鸟再喊一遍他的名字。  
“我很抱歉，Jay……”他只记得Dick说到这里，后边的就没再没听到了。因为他冲了出去，将那具棺木远远地抛在身后。他听见Dick的叫喊，还有匆忙追上来的脚步声。但那脚步声也渐渐远了，停下了。他知道Dick最终没有赶上来。也许他知道应该留给他一些空间。  
所有的成员都出席了Tim的葬礼，站在墓碑前的人里唯独缺少了Jason。  
红头罩从此失了联系，杳无音讯，蝙蝠侠和夜翼用尽了方法也没能找到他在哪里。  
墓碑前的花早已经枯萎了，有皱巴巴的花瓣散落在墓碑周围，在雨水中缓缓地漂。  
Jason盯着墓碑上的字。他甚至没把那人的名字念出来。  
他看着那名字，脑海里闪过的全是同一个影子。  
但他在他的记忆里，又何止是影子呢？  
Jason看到自己第一次和他接吻的时候。他很粗暴，几乎是在抓着那只体型比他小得多的小红鸟把他往自己这边按，一直到对方通红着脸快要窒息他才将对方猛地松开。  
Jason看到自己第一次和他出去吃饭的时候。那时他简简单单套了一件皮夹克就出去了，当他踩着摩托到达对方的住处时，却看见对方穿着一身新定做的正装。最后的结果是他在厨房里忙活了一会儿，两人在家里吃了一餐简单的晚饭。  
Jason看到自己第一次和他亲热时候。“Jay……Jason！——Jason！”他的听到对方喊自己的名字。于是他揉着男孩柔软的黑发，缓慢地加深一个吻。十指相扣。  
Jason看到……  
他没看到对方受伤时的场景，他也没有亲眼目睹对方的死亡。  
他最后看到的，是躺在棺木里那个面容安静的少年，像是睡着了，却再也不会醒来。  
如果，如果那时候他在场，也许他能救他。  
也许他只能看着他死，却也无能为力。  
过了一会儿，他又这么想。  
雨还在下，滴落在冰凉的墓碑上，溅起一小朵一小朵的水花。  
Jason拿出手机，拨通一个号码。  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——……”  
没有人接电话。  
他把电话放在墓碑前，掩盖在花瓣早已快要掉光的花束底下。  
他顺势跪下来，嘴唇贴上冰凉的墓碑。  
“你这小少爷还真他妈的不怕冷。”Jason微微打了个寒战，双手捅在裤兜里，低着头走了。  
这是他来到这里说的唯一一句话。  
他没有回头。

“嗯……Timmy，我来看你啦。你有没有想……”Dick Grayson突然愣住了。  
他又盯着墓碑看了两秒钟，确定自己没有弄错。  
他只是顺着熟悉的路线径直走过来，到了跟前才发现墓碑上多了东西。  
那是一件黑色的皮夹克，它被整整齐齐地盖在墓碑上，为那座灰色的墓碑挡着淅淅沥沥的雨。  
“小翅膀……”Dick垂下头，看见几朵凋零的花瓣下，那部躺在墓碑上的手机。  
那是Jason的手机。  
Dick想了想，最终还是拿起来查看。  
所有的记录全被清空了，只有一条仍然保留着。  
已拨电话记录。  
Jason曾经打电话给一个人，而那个人没有接。  
那个人的电话是Jason电话簿里还存着的唯一一个号码，却没有标注任何名字。  
Dick认得那个号码，也认得那个“没有名字”的人。  
他知道那个人永远都不再会接电话了。  
Jason也知道。


	2. Tim Drake  ver.

Tim的眼睛有些发疼。  
这是他在电脑前坐定的第27个小时。他就这么呆呆地坐在电脑跟前，一动也不动，甚至连姿势都没变过。  
他现在待在他们的秘密安全屋里。这里很隐蔽，他们藏得很好，蝙蝠侠和夜翼一直都没有发现。当然，他猜他们的大哥可能知道这个位置，但却很默契地对蝙蝠侠缄口不谈。  
“他们”——现在，准确来说应该是“他”，还没有来得及将“他们”的关系在蝙蝠洞正式公之于众。  
他们本来决定再过一些时间就公开的，他为此还考虑了很多事情，担心了很久。  
对方则大笑着将他搂进怀里，说他不用担心他们的事情。  
“他们的事情。”  
那都是曾经了。  
但他不能否定他说对了。  
现在，他们——他，的确已经不需要担心什么了，任何事也都不需要再隐瞒。  
他曾向Dick打听过Jason作为罗宾时候的事情。  
他知道Jason死过一次。  
在他们相遇之前。  
在他们亲吻之前。  
在他们恋爱之前。  
在Jason再次死去之前。  
Jason死后三天Tim才接到消息。  
要不是夜翼一不小心说漏了嘴，只怕他还要更久才会知道。  
他是最后一个知道的。似乎本来Jason和其他人想瞒得更久一点。  
但一直瞒着有什么用呢？  
反正迟早要知道的。既然注定要痛，何不早点痛一场？  
Tim这么想。  
其实他不是没有想过如果Jason离开或是死去会是什么情况。  
但是真正面对这种情况的时候，谁又能如计划中的那样做到冷静如初？  
他盯着电脑上的图片，手不由自主地紧握成拳。  
Jason那个混蛋。  
Tim的脸上被抹了些奶油，他一副很尴尬的样子，而旁边的Jason则笑得又坏又开朗，他托着一大盘蛋糕，沾着奶油的手指正贴在Tim撇下的嘴角。  
Jason给那个小机器设置了自动拍照系统。  
那天是Tim的生日。  
蛋糕是Jason和他一起做的，就在家里的厨房。  
“家。”  
他们这么称呼这间秘密的住所。  
Tim凝视着那张照片，他吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己还能闻到些许奶油的香味。  
有那么一点腻，但他不讨厌那味道。  
就像他并不讨厌Jason。  
不，可是Jason真是烦人透了。  
Tim咬着嘴唇。  
混蛋Jason每次都会在他忙得要死的时候跑来蹭他的肩膀。  
混蛋Jason每次都会在他忙得要死的时候把他扛回房间强迫他休息。  
混蛋Jason每次都会在他忙得要死的时候把他突然拉起来，让他陷入一个绵长的吻，直到再也无心工作。  
混蛋Jason……  
好了，现在可以安心工作了。  
Tim对自己说，Tim Drake，你现在可以一心一意地工作了。  
混蛋Jason再也不会在你忙的要死的时候跑来蹭你的肩膀。  
混蛋Jason再也不会在你忙的要死的时候把你扛回房间强迫你休息。  
混蛋Jason再也不会在你忙的要死的时候把你突然拉起来，环着你的腰吻你，让你贴紧他温暖的胸口。  
现在那家伙再也不会来烦你了，Tim Drake，这下你该开心了？  
他终于动了一下，将身子蜷缩起来，整个人陷进椅子里。  
Jay……Jason。  
Jason Todd。  
他想喊他。  
混蛋。  
既然你当初死了能复活，那你有本事就再复活一次给我看啊！  
Tim尝到嘴里的血腥味。  
Jason第一次死的时候，他错过了他的葬礼。  
他们遇见之后，他曾以为他再也不会从他的生命中离去。  
那是个从死亡中走出来的男人啊，他又怎会舍得他再次牺牲自己。  
很好，Tim安慰自己。  
他不用担心他们的关系被发现了。  
他也不用担心蝙蝠侠知道他们关系后的反应了。  
因为再也不会有人在他整理资料的时候突然从背后抱住他，或是在他假装睡着时悄悄在他的嘴角偷一个吻。  
这是只有混蛋Jason会做的事情。  
但是，他——他们——  
再也不会了。


End file.
